The Love Between Us
by blackenrose
Summary: A selection of one-shots between Kurt and Blaine...May feature others. 3nd Chapter:...nether has yet managed to watch a full movie without being distracted by the other. Tonight was no different.
1. You Are Mine

Title: You are mine

Author: Blackenrose

Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine are not mine.

Rating: Older teen/ Adult

Warning: Horror, boy kissing

Summary: Demonic Blaine reaffirms Kurt's place in his heart.

* * *

><p>Blaine was prowling in front of Kurt strutting up and down, his eyes dark and fists clenching and unclenching in fury. Blaine's eyes where a rich black colour as he snarled and hissed and muttered under his breath.<p>

Kurt sat on top Blaine's large bed only his eyes moving as he watched Blaine pace in anger. Part of him wanted to reach out and carm his demonic lover, but the larger part of him was afraid that Blaine might turn on him.

"Blaine..." Kurt eventually whispers afraid it might be too loud. Blaine snaps his head towards him; he glares for a second before his eyes soften. There was a grumble in Blaine's chest as he raises a hand and cups Kurt's face gently- with a tenderness that no one has ever shown Kurt before.

"Your mine," He growls and kisses Kurt firmly, forcing his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt gasps and let his hands clasps at Blaine's shirt and thick dark hair. When they broke apart- taking deep breaths, Blaine rested their foreheads together. His onyx coloured eyes looked deep into the blue-grey of Kurt's, "No matter what_ anyone_ say's. You. Are. Mine. No one is going to take you away from me." Kurt felt like he should be worrying that he won't have a life with Blaine snarling at every one who attempted to romance him, but Kurt was worried for a different reason- _what if Blaine doesn't want him any more?_ Everything that Sebastian had said to him came flooded back into his mind.

As if Blaine was reading his mind (and sometime Kurt did wonder if he could) Blaine shook his head, and kiss Kurt's forehead lightly. "No one," he whispers into the soft skin of Kurt's cheek, "No one gets to tell you, you're not mine. We made a deal and I've grown quite fond of you Kurt. You are mine and no one going to believe otherwise." He growled pulling away slightly to look at Kurt fully, he smiled softly "I still can't believe you wont let me rip the skin from his bones." Blaine pouted his eyes flashed with want and joy.

In the beginning Kurt would have been horrified to hear such things but he had gotten use to them now and would simply roll his eyes affectionately at Blaine. Kurt squeezed the back of Blaine's neck.

"You can't go around ripping the flesh off of people you don't like." Kurt tutted placing a small kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "wanna bet?" as he attacks the pale skin on Kurt's delicate neck and shoulders. "Although," Kurt gasp as Blaine nibbled on that sensitive patch of skin just under his jaw. "If he does it again-"Blaine surged forward demanding Kurt's mouth again. Blaine knew he was ruining his perfect angel, with hate and bloodshed, but he knew one day Kurt would enjoy it as much as Blaine did. Hell Kurt might even help Blaine, torture and kill those who have harmed them.

Blaine got to work biting and suckling and teasing Kurt's skin, marking it in ways that should be prohibited. Kurt, for his part withered and moaned helplessly beneath Blaine. He relished the feeling of being possess by Blaine, knowing that he wasn't alone any more that Blaine was here and Blaine was all he needed.


	2. Vest Top

Title: Vest Top

Author: Blackenrose

Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine are not mine.

Rating: Teen

Warning: boy kissing

Summary: Blaine should not wear vest tops.

* * *

><p>Seeing Blaine in a wife beater did things to Kurt. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad but it made him seep into a dream like state, yet his mind raced with images of that vest and the skin beneath it. Steamy, hot and shiny with sweat, Kurt's mouth watered.<p>

Then Blaine did that _thing. _He flexes his toned muscles making the skin dance in the light.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks watching the dazed expression on his boyfriends face.

"Hmm…" Kurt suddenly became focus "Blaine, What did I tell you about wearing _those_ tops" He tried not to let the tremor in his voice be heard. Blaine smirked, it was a shadow of a smile that made Kurt's cheeks flush brightly and his hands flutter around him, in defense of the hushed whispers between them.

Blaine tilts hid head to the side as he moved closer, like a hunter stalking its prey. "Kurt" he purred crowding Kurt's small frame with his own. Blaine leans in, nuzzles Kurt's blushing cheek and placed small kisses around his face close to his mouth but not quite.

"Blaine" Kurt pouts trying in vain to catch Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine chuckles - the sound made Kurt hyper-aware, before their lips crash together. Caressing, licking, and sucking on lips, which become swollen.

Blaine's hands curl around Kurt's waist his fingers tracings invisible patterns subconsciously on bare skin between the small gap between tight jeans and fitted top.

Kurt's hand caress Blaine's skin, up his arms and around his shoulders coming together at the base of Blaine's skull to tease the thick dark curly hair.

Blaine pulls the pair together tightly, slotting into each other like puzzle pieces. Kurt moans a delightful sounds as Blaine did that _thing_ again.

"Blaine" Kurt whines as Blaine pulls away from his lips and rest their fore heads together, rubbing their noises while doing this before pulling away just enough to see each others flush faces .

"I know, I know. I'm not to wear wife beaters when you have to leave." Blaine rolls his eyes before smiling roguishly at Kurt "Or you could just not leave." He nips at the delicate pale skin on Kurt's neck. Kurt hums his approval and moves his head down to capture his boyfriend's mouth.

A loud buzzing sound filled the air. Kurt's happy hums turns to irritated as he pulls himself away from Blaine to pull his phone out of this pocket, seeing Finns name on the bright lit screen Kurt groan and cuddled into Blaine as he answer his phone. 'So much for not leaving' he thought.

* * *

><p>Have a nice day :)<p> 


	3. Movie Night

Title: Movie Night

Author: Blackenrose

Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine and the song are not mine.

Rating: Teen

Warning: boy kissing/ fluff

Summary: For Karatekid1018 I hope you like it, its movie night in the Hummel House hold for Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p>Saturday nights were in Kurt's opinion one of the best night of the week. It is when he and Blaine would curl up together in front of his TV and watch movies with a mixture of sweet and salty popcorn. There would be no one but the pair in the house but unfortunately nether has yet managed to watch a full movie without being distracted by the other. Tonight was no different.<p>

-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-

Kurt cuddles into Blaine's warm side placing an arm casually around his boyfriends red shirt chest. He smiled softly looking up at Blaine's face under his eyelashes. Blaine's lips tug upwards as he put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him upwards to kiss his forehead lightly. Kurt smile then nuzzles and place a light kiss on Blaine's neck as Blaine's fingers lightly dance on Kurt's pale skin on his arm.

"Blaine…" Kurt says tenderly afraid it would be too loud, placing his chin on his other hand to resting on Blaine's chest as he twisted to look directly up at him. Blaine hums looking down at Kurt with sheer love and content shining in his eyes, "I love you." He smiles softly at the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine gently runs a hand throw Kurt's soft hair. – This was only being allowed as Kurt had already showered. - "I love you too," Blaine moved to sit up, taking Kurt with him until they faced each other. The movie they had chosen plays to its self in the background.

"I. Love. You." he repeats and lightly presses kisses to Kurt's delicately pink lips. The hand in Kurt's hair curves around to cup his cheek, Blaine's thumb caressing the soft skin. The other moves to Kurt's neck as if to keep him from moving however, both know that won't happen. Kurt has put one hand on Blaine's forearm, clinging onto Blaine pulling him closer. The other clutched at Blaine's knee, fingers tightening and releasing the tight blue material covering it.

Kurt giggles breathlessly before rubbing their noise together, in an Eskimo kiss.

"…_Until the end of time_…" the audio from the movie suddenly leaked into the pair's private world. The couple laughs and then sings along with each other, before stealing another kiss from one another then cuddling up on the sofa again pushing their bodies together, holding hands and leaning their heads against each other. The movie finishes and the pair are fast asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Do you know what movie they are watching?<p> 


	4. Halls Amant

Title: Hells amant

Author: Blackenrose

Rating: Teen

Pairing: Klaine, Kurt X Blaine

Warnings: boy kissing/cuddling

Summary: Kurt should not speak French

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel sat on the edge of his plumped bed, a textbook on his lap as he read aloud, his tongue curving around the syllables.<p>

"Le lendemain…"

Blaine Anderson gazed lovingly from the doorway of the room to his beautiful boyfriend. He then carefully crawled along the bed and sat behind Kurt, so his boyfriend was sat between his legs as they dangled off the bed. Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist, and cuddled against his back, his warm cheek pressed tightly against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt carried on reading, the French language licked at Blaine's ears. Blaine then reached up and pressed soft kisses against Kurt's neck until his lover bent his head forward to allow Blaine's tongue better access to the soft warm skin.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned, and squirmed in Blaine's hold. Blaine chuckled as he let his teeth scrape the porcelain skin, it left behind dark red paths.

"Vous savez que je l'aime quand vous parlez français"

"Oui, je sais" Kurt replied before he turned awkwardly to face Blaine and kissed him soundly on the mouth, letting his tongue lick its way in to the other boy's mouth to feel every inch of him. They pulled back a little before they fell back onto the bed giggling as Blaine's eyes flashed black and his chuckling became deeper.

"Blaine?"

"Blaine's not in, petite amie" The creature that was Blaine smirked before he kissed Kurt roughly; he pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, growling. "And we _both_ like it when you speak French." With that, he attacked Kurt's neck with small bites and licks. Kurt writhed and curled into his boyfriend's hot body.

"Rosier?" Kurt gasped calling the demons name.

"Yes, my love?" Blaine's lips said muffled by Kurt's skin as he started to suck _hard_ on Kurt's neck. Kurt whimpered, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Rosier used Blaine's hands to run up and down his body.

"You taste _de_licious." Rosier muttered as he dragged his tongue along Kurt's skin

"…Why?" Kurt uttered as he cuddled closer.

"You used that talented little tongue of yours on a wonderful language. How could I resist? We both find it irresistible. " Rosier told him knowing exactly what Kurt was asking even if the boy could not form the words right now. Kurt suddenly turned in Rosier's strong arms kneeling between his legs. Kurt smirked at the surprised emotion that fluttered across his lover's demonic face, before he pressed their swollen scarlet lips together.

* * *

><p>An

Rosier tempted men against sexual purity.

Translations- I got them from Google translation. French -English

Le lendemain- The next

Vous savez que je l'aime quand vous parlez français- You know I like it when you talk French.

Oui, je sais- Yes, I know

petite amie- Sweetheart


End file.
